C'est seulement pour me défendre
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Quand on a pas d'échappatoire, on cherche une solution la plus apte à sa situation.


J'ai une imagination assez complexe et débordante, j'imagine des scénarios qui n'existent pas, pour ce one-shot, je m'étais inspirée de la promo de l'autre moitié de la saison 5 de Rizzoli &amp; Isles (qui ne m'appartient pas) j'ai vu que Maura tiré des cibles avec une arme rose bonbon, mais en voyant l'épisode de la raison du pourquoi de ce pistolet...et bien cela ne correspond en rien à ce one-shot...

* * *

Les mains enfournaient dans les poches arrière de son pantalon, Jane se mit à grelotter de froid et d'appréhension, par l'atmosphère lugubre qui semblait l'entourer malgré elle. Normalement, elle appréciait être en ces lieux calmes. C'était comme reposant, mais surtout cela lui enlevait toute sa frustration, et cette tension qu'elle avait accumulées au fil des années. Il y avait surtout cette sensation d'être éloigné de tout…de son environnement habituel.

Toutefois, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, elle sentit que cela pouvait prendre des proportions tragiques, cependant, elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle la protégerait au péril de sa vie, et pourtant elle avait bafouée sa propre parole… par sa faute...son amie avait eu à de tel recours, si elle avait été plus vigilante…tout ceci ne se serait pas produit…elle avait cette culpabilité en elle…elle ne savait que faire pour apaiser ce sentiment.

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, affrontant une cible au stand de tire. Elle sortit une blague pour détendre ses craintes profondes :

« Alors Maur, tu prends la position optimale pour tirer à l'arme à feu. Tu as l'air totalement badasse…mais quand même, cela fait cinq minutes que j'attends. »

« Jane ne me déconcentre pas, je dois dessiner dans mon esprit un trajet optimal à la cible, et pour cela je dois faire des calculs mathématiques ainsi que vérifier les paramètres qui m'environnent. » La brune se mit à soupirer, au moins elle était sérieuse, mais cela l'ennuya…dans un situation de danger; on ne devait pas toujours réfléchir, mais il ne fallait pas tout autant se montrer impatient. Elle ne souhaitait pas que sa meilleure amie tienne en main une arme, cela faisait d'elle une cible de choix. Rizzoli était détective, donc c'était normal qu'elle possède une arme contre les criminelles, ou toute situation dangereuse. Et puis elle avait conscience que la population américaine possédait des armes, c'était dans leur religion. Toutefois, être témoin que Maura allait tirer sur une cible, et peut être à l'avenir sur un vivant, lui mit froid dans le dos. Isles était la gentillesse incarnée, tuer pouvait à jamais la marquer…

Jane s'approcha de son amie qui tira et visa le côté de la cible, au niveau de la silhouette, l'épaule gauche. Ravie de son exploit, la châtain se retourna avec un immense sourire vers son instructeur d'un jour, mais elle sursauta quand elle la vit juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'italienne ne dit un mot, ni ne sourit, elle retourna seulement son élève vers sa cible, et se mit derrière elle, comme une ombre, afin de lui donner la meilleure posture possible. La légiste s'arrêta de respirer par cette présence si proche d'elle, et elle sentit le souffle ainsi que les battements de cœur de son amie contre elle. Elle ne montrait aucune faille. La châtain voulait rétorquer le moindre mot, mais face au sérieux de la brune, elle s'y abstient. Le bras tendu en avant, elle se fit diriger à appuyer sur la gâchette. Et trois coup de feu partir aussitôt comme un mitraillement succinct, et ils atteignirent tous le niveau du cœur. La légiste sut qu'elle serait les dégâts sur le corps, aucune chance de survie, une hémorragie fatale.

« Maura…je peux comprendre ta volonté de te défendre, »

« Ce n'est pas seulement pour moi que je veux apprendre à utiliser un pistolet…je sais que les armes dans notre pays est la principale source de mort…que les lois font qu'ils aient pas mal de victime…que vouloir protéger sa propriété de cambrioleur peut mener à une bavure, et puis il y a aussi le racisme, et tant ce sujet polémique. Cependant, j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux me protéger si je suis seule, et si il le faut te protéger, je ne veux pas être un fardeau, ou si j'ai en main une arme, je veux bien l'utiliser et pas ne pas tuer à cause de mon inhabilité. Jane ne t'en veut pas pour cela, bien que tu crois que c'est ta faute, cela ne l'est pas. Oui je me suis fait agressée, mais cela pourrait arriver à n'importe qui. C'est ma décision de riposter, de me battre, tu ne pourras pas toujours être continuellement à mes côtés, et puis je suis aussi en danger à cause mon métier, et mes liens avec Paddy. Tu te rappelles quand Hoyt était de retour ? Je voulais aussi apprendre à tirer, et par la suite, j'ai appris l'autodéfense. » La détective resta silencieuse un moment…elle enleva ses mains de celle de son amie, puis elle l'encercla sa taille et posa son front contre son épaule, prenant au dépourvu Isles qui ne savait comme répondre à cette affection soudaine, et qui ne correspondait pas la fière policière. Mais la légiste ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, ce fut le contraire, elle était comme rassurée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait fermée l'œil de la nuit à cause de son agression qui aurait pu mal finir. Elle avait cette peur qui la suivait à la trace, elle avait cette crainte que son agresseur la surprenne chez elle, et en finisse définitivement avec elle…

« Je vois, toutefois je ne peux me pardonner, juste te voir devenir une cible en possédant une arme me rend encore plus coupable et anxieuse. Mais je préfère te le dire, que malgré toutes les statistiques que tu as pu lire, tirer sur une personne est vraiment un passage traumatisant. Certes, cela dépend de la personne en question, mais quand on a une arme en main, tout peut basculer. La personne en face, elle peut n'avoir aucun scrupule, et ôter le vie d'une autre personne sans ciller, ou si tu rates ta cible, ou que ton agresseur retourne ton arme contre toi, alors tu seras ta propre victime de ta soi disante protection. Et que feras-tu si tu tues quelqu'un ? Pourras-tu supporter cette image quotidiennement ? Moi qui suis parfois forcée d'avoir de tel recours, je n'ai jamais pu oublier aucun de ceux que j'ai tué, que ce soit pour ma protection ou parce que c'était nécessaire. J'en ai souvent des cauchemars... » Maura baissa son regard vers le sol, oui elle y avait pensé à toutes les conséquences, pourtant elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentirait réellement si ces fâcheux événements se produisaient réellement. Est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus exercer son métier de légiste, car elle verrait les cadavres comme celui qu'elle pouvait provoquer de ses propres mains ?

« Maura…je ferai tout pour ne pas que tu aies recours à cette armes que tu as en ta possession, néanmoins tu as raison, si je n'ai pas la faculté d'être à tes cotés à cet instant, tu dois apprendre à te défendre sans tuer…et je ferai tout pour arriver avant que cela arrive. Promis. Alors fais attention à toi, et n'utilises que ce pistolet en dernier recours, et surtout si tu n'as pas le choix, car je ne veux que rien ne t'arrive. Je tiens énormément à toi pour penser à toutes ces choses. Tu me comprends ? » Maura les larmes aux yeux, secoua d'affirmation sa tête.


End file.
